


Eternal Flame

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mist, Lethe and Jill first join  the Greil Mercenaries, they get a weird mark on their left arms that burns when they are near each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cleric and the Laguz

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Bangles song "Eternal Flame".

After Lethes first battle with the Greil Mercenaries, a mark appears on her left arm; right by where her forearm and bicep meet.

The mark is of a small orange circle with a red dot in the middle.

She only notices this when she first meets Mist after the battle.

She sees her mark and covers it, thinking that it is just a burn mark from the battle.

But she quickly notices that the burning, for some reason, centers around Mist.

Whenever she is around, the mark burns.

The closer they are, the more it burns. And when she shook hands with the cleric for the first time, her forearm might as well have melted off.

She also noticed that she may or may not can tell when she is near. For example: one time she left her tent and almost immediately felt a burning sensation on her arm start growing. So she turned to her side and saw Mist approaching her.

It wasn't long before she started getting weird feelings for Mist. How could she not? Mist was a very pretty woman and her smile and cheerful aura that surrounded her was just as pretty; maybe even prettier.

And of course she denied her feelings. A Laguz and a Beorc falling in love? Lethe had seen couples of that type, but Lethe could only count one couple that was like that.

And same sex relationships were common in Gallia but never were they of a Laguz and a Beorc.

After a couple days of denial, she finally accepted her feelings for Mist and decided that they would be the first same sex interspecies lovers.

And now the mark doesn't burn as bad as it did before.

Now she wants to confess her loveand of course she is nervous. "What if she doesn't feel the same and rejects? What if she secretly hates Laguz? What if she's not interested in Laguz?", thoughts like these entered her mind when she found the perfect way to confess her love.

After a particularly fierce battle, Lethe asked Mist to visit her tent after she was done healing people and Mist replied saying she has something to tell her too.

When Mist showed up, Leth almost immediately kissed her on the lips and, to her surprise, Mist started to kiss back.

After they broke the kiss, Lethe mumbled "I love you", with a blush on her face that was as red as Titanias hair.

And Mist replied with a cheery "I love you too!", and kissed the Laguz woman again.


	2. The Wyvern Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill joins the Greil Mercenaries and things are not going good. Well kind of. Instead of treating her like trash, they just flat out ignore her.
> 
> Until a certain cleric visited her with food and her Sub-Human girlfriend.  
> Then a mark that burns appears on her left arm.

Jill joins the Greil Mercenaries and things are not going good. Well kind of. Instead of treating her like trash, they just flat out ignore her.

 

* * *

 

 

Jill was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said, and the door opened to reveal the commanders little sister, Mist, holding a hot plate of food. And behind her was a Sub-Human.

"I can see you," said Jill, pointing to Mist "but not her," she then said, lowering her hand and glaring at Lethe.

"Wha-why?" replied Mist with a stutter.

"Because she's a Sub-Human!" said Jill, turning away.

When Jill said that, Lethe started to growl, though only lightly. Mist then set the plate of food down on Jills nightstand and onto Lethes arm and said "The Laguz are not savages," and left with Lethe.

At the same time that the door closed, Jill felt a burning sensationn by her elbow. So she took off her armour and looked at her elbow.

Right by it was an orange circle with a red dot in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short but I thought it was good enough.


	3. I'll Be The Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill falls in love with two people. The only problem is that those two people are in love with each other and one of them is a Laguz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its been a while since I updated this! I'll make it up to you lovelys by writing fanfics the entire day.
> 
> OK not the entire day, but you'll see some new stuff for sure.
> 
> Edit: OK so I didn't do what I said I would do due to a combination of having to take a long shower, eating supper, it being a school night, and topped with forgetting about it until the last second.

Jill never thought of herself as a lesbian.

Hell, she never thought of herself as straight either!

Only after joining Greils Mercenaries did she realize that.

She fell in love with the commanders younger sister, Mist. And her girlfriend.

She never thought that she would be in love with two people before, much less a Laguz.

She only realized her feelings thanks to a strange marking on her arm that burned whenever she was near either of them. And when she was near them, they were together doing stuff that couples usually do like kissing and telling each other how much they love each other.

She also noticed that they had the same mark as she did in the exact place on their bodies.

Jill turned away from them the moment she saw them to not look at such a disgusting image and to get rid of that pain in her arm.

Though after she fell for them she started to watch, jealous that she couldn't have them both.

One night while laying in bed, trying to get to sleep while thinking about Mist and Lethe, she got an idea. The idea was to confess her love to both of them at the same time.

Confessing love was definitely not an easy thing to do and Jill knew that.

Jill needed the perfect time to do that, but a perfect opportunity only comes every now and then.

She decided that the night after their next battle she'd confess her love to both of them.

It was nighttime and almost everyone was celebrating their victory when she entered Mist and Lethes tent.

"I want to talk," she said as she entered.

"About what?" asked Mist

"About this," said Jill as she held up her arm and showed them her mark.

Mist was the most taken back by this and as she gasped Lethe said "I knew it."

Mist looked at the Wyvern rider and said "Me too!"

Lethe looked at Jill and said "So you're in love with us?"

"W-what!? Y-yes!" Jill answered while stuttering.

"Well we fell in love with you like how we fell in love with each other," said Mist as she put a hand on Jills shoulder.

Jill then hugged Mist, said "Thank you," kissed her and did the same thing to Lethe.

"You're welcome," Mist and Lethe said in unison.

"Can I sleep here with you two tonight?" asked Jill nervously.

"Yes! You can," answered Mist.

That night was, without a doubt, one of the best nights of their lives.


End file.
